A Touch of Light
by kalfyy
Summary: After Avatar Korra's arrival in Republic City, peace seemed to be brought among the people. Will it be the same for the Northern and Southern Water Tribe? Seems like Tenzin and Lin's children will have to not only deal with political conflicts, but with Spirits too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello? Anyone still there?**

 **Hi readers! I am back! Now I know it's been a few months… Crazy right? I thought it was still summer, but now its almost the end of 2016!**

 **Well no excuses for being gone except I've been busy with school and work. So there's that lol...**

 **Welcome back readers! Because I present to you Book 2, Chapter 1: Visitors Part I.**

 **To be honest, Book 2 in LOK had a lot going on with the Civil War and Unalaq, SO I had to make some minor changes here and there to accommodate the storyline with my own twist to it.**

 **For starters, my version of Book 2 takes place a bit differently than in LOK and time wise: It is ONE WHOLE YEAR after the Amon situation.**

 **Book 2 will have returning characters and some new ones of my own as well. I am dwelling into some of the lives of Tenzin and Lin's children more this time around. And more drama will happen later on because who doesn't love that?**

 **I will try to incorporate more interactions with Korra. However, as much as I love Korra with all my heart, we've seen her stories through her perspective unfold in the series, so I think its best to see Mika, Sonam, Kun, Rohan, and Jinora's stories unfold too even if they don't always involve Korra sometimes. But I could be wrong since we are looking more into Jinora's connection with the spirits just like in the series and how she helped Korra with it! :D**

 **Tenzin and Lin will also be involved heavily too later on because they are the original favorites of course! Anyway you'll just to wait to read more to see what'll happen next!**

 **I hope you enjoy this first chapter to Book 2! Please leave any Reviews for me to see if you guys like this one and if I should continue on ;)**

 **I own nothing.**

Visitors Part I

"Got you!" exclaimed a voice.

The abrupt sound spooked the entire area as leaves rattled and birds flew off, along with a flying lemur that jumped away from the attempted grasp.

Rohan eyed up at the perched creature from down below the tree before resting his arms on top of his crunched up knees. The flying lemur was sitting on a tree branch as it looked quizzically at the young airbending master.

"Well played, my friend," commented Rohan as he pointed his index finger at the lemur.

* * *

Quiet.

The atmosphere all over dwelled into an utter peaceful tranquility, not a single sound was made other than the chirping noises coming from the birds throughout the trees. A light breeze touched the dancing meditation jingles that decorated the surrounding.

It was a perfect setting for a young airbender to meditate for everlasting hours if it was possible. However it wasn't until one particular sound was made, where the feeling of another presence seemed to have brought the airbender's attention.

"I know you're there," stated Jinora. She didn't have to interrupt her meditation session by opening her eyes; the young female airbender had already noticed the presence beforehand.

Suddenly a soft furry spirit creature came tentatively along to Jinora before settling right next to her. It was colored sky blue and looked like a cuddly bunny with long flappy ears.

"You finally found me," giggled the airbender with a smile.

The creature rubbed against the airbender as she petted the top of its head gently before returning to her meditation. It was always a common thing for her to see and touch spirits without having to enter the Spirit World since Jinora figured out that spirits were always everywhere, but not everyone had the ability to see these spirits that were nearby.

The furry creature then tugged the sleeve of Jinora's shirt, trying to get her attention again.

"I wish I could play with you, little guy. Maybe later, okay?" said the airbender.

The furry creature made a crestfallen sound until Jinora petted it again, as she assured to the spirit that she would be able to play once she was finished.

"Who are you talking to, Jinora?" asked a sudden voice.

Jinora whipped her head up to see that her older brother was standing a few feet away in front of her.

"Huh? Oh, no one! Just to myself," responded the airbender.

Rohan lightly leaped over to approach his younger sister before setting down next to her, and was picking at a leaf from a nearby bush.

"Listen, I've been thinking about what I said the other day," said the airbending master. Jinora patiently waited for her brother to explain a little better, but could visibly see how lost in thought he was about it. She looked at his hand fiddling with the leaf, but her eyes landed on a figure that stood past her older brother. It was her little spirit friend. What if her brother could sense the spirit? What if he hears it floating around?

Jinora must've been too focused on the furry creature because Rohan was calling to get her attention.

"Huh? I'm sorry, Ro. I wasn't paying attention." apologized Jinora as she paid attention to the other airbender again.

Rohan arced an eyebrow in suspicion as he wondered why his sister had been acting a bit out of it. This wasn't the first time either that Jinora has been "distracted" since Rohan has seen her talking aloud, but not seeing anyone with her. Or when Jinora was going off chasing something when there was no lemur or person she was chasing. It didn't make sense the airbender, but he didn't want to directly ask her about it just yet.

"What were you saying again?" said Jinora.

Rohan shrugged it off and then continued on with the discussion. "Well, I've decided to go back home with you."

"Really? That's great!" exclaimed Jinora with a wide smile. "I'm so happy you changed your mind. Everyone will get to see you again, and we'll be getting there just in time for the Glaciers Spirit Festival!"

Rohan looked at three lemurs that appeared on the tree branches as they chased each other for a piece of food.

The airbending master sighed before looking at the blue arrows on the back of his hands. "But I don't think I'll stay long enough to go back to Republic City," said Rohan with a small frown on his face. "I enjoy being here at the Southern Air Temple. It feels like home to me."

Jinora nodded her head in understanding to her older brother, because she can't disagree that the Southern Air Temple was one her most favorite places to stay. It was where their grandfather was born and raised, and there were still air acolytes that lived based on the traditions of the Air Nation. For the young airbenders, it always great to be in the same environment as their people once did because it gave them a sense of where they came from.

Rohan sat up from slouching and looked at the playing lemurs on the tree branches and said, "I'm also trying my best to tap into the Spirit World again."

Suddenly Jinora looked away from the other airbender, feeling guilt trickle down her insides again until the fear plummet straight through her. She was afraid of telling her brothers and father about her ability to enter to the Spirit World. After a whole year of traveling all over the world, Jinora thought the guilt would subside. But it never did. Her connection to the spirits had only strengthens during her travels and meditations. No matter how wrong it was for her to keep it secret, Jinora believed it was also the best thing to do since she didn't want her brothers to feel any resentment or something towards her.

Instead the young female airbender nodded her head again before saying, "I understand."

* * *

"Woah!" screeched a voice before dodging a ball of fire aimed for their direction. "Careful, that'll cost you!" Kun dusted off his shoulder before hearing a familiar sound again.

Soon enough it was another fast throwing flame coming towards him as a reply to his earlier comment, but the earthbender quickly reacted by rolling down on the floor and getting to his feet. His opponent was soon dodging every single piece of rock the earthbender sent to her.

Yes, the opponent was indeed a young woman.

She moved exceptionally quick but headstrong at the same time, since Kun tried his best to be lighter on his feet –a technic he's always learned from Sonam.

The two fighters continued sparring on the ship's deck, going at it back and forth for what seemed eternal as they tried to seize the other up with every hit thrown. Except, both of them were adequate and relentless fighters.

Kun kept trying to focus on his hits, but there weren't as merely getting any intimating anymore as his eyes looked right over to the firebender.

Her name was Yumi, and Kun has had trouble finding himself getting distracted by his opponent's appearance and features. It wasn't always troubling for him because Kun didn't realize it until a few weeks ago, and came to the conclusion that he found his good friend attractive.

She was a Sargent, one of the most highly proficient and adequate Sargents on the Eastern fleet. Yumi carried a sense of professionalism to her front, but somehow, Kun was able to crack through into the seriousness of the Sargent when they met a few years back when Kun first joined to the Unites Forces. They became good friends who got along by Kun's sense of foolishness that Yumi found entertaining.

For a while Yumi has been away managing the Eastern fleet, which meant Kun wouldn't see her very often. The last time they saw one another –before this– was after they first met, which was close to four years ago.

During this past year after the whole Amon situation, it had been time for Kun to return to the United Forces after his leave of absence. However, there was someone missing when the earthbender returned. His twin brother, Sonam, stayed behind in Republic City this time around, and it had to do with the fact that he was on his way on taking Tenzin's place as a world leader for the Air Nation.

Without his brother, Kun was mostly able to talk to just about anyone since he was always so friendly and open. Not to mention he was able to rekindle his friendship with Yumi after a few years from being apart.

But there was something in the earthbender that he tried pushing the thought away, and it had to do with his growing feelings for his longtime friend.

After another half hour passed by, the two fighters finally ended their sparring with exhaustion hitting them.

"I won this round," said the opponent's voice in a prideful tone.

"Hey, that's not fair," countered Kun trying to catch his breath. Then an idea popped into the earthbender's head.

As the firebender was having a moment of self-victory, Kun caught her in mere distraction long enough to attempt a surprise hit. He prepared to strike in a matter of seconds with a devilish smirk playing on his lips before his arm rose up.

Yumi was just about to look over at her defeated opponent and seemed to instinctively grasp onto what she saw, and soon enough reacted at an instant to dodge the surprise hit.

"So I see you don't take losing very lightly," commented the firebender.

Kun was only shocked that she saw it coming and deflected. However, he soon recollected himself by stepping back into his egotistic self.

"Hey, you know I was just getting warmed up," replied the earthbender with a smile.

"Unlikely," sneered the firebender turning her back to him. But Yumi slightly looks over her shoulder at the earthbender with a smirk of her own. "So are you saying this time it won't be a warm up?"

Kun didn't notice that his jaw dropped open after Yumi's comment, but he sure got off his high horse of an ego and realized he was blushing like a little schoolgirl before he cleared his throat.

"Sargent Yumi," called a voice from behind. Both benders looked over at Prince Iroh, who had just arrived on the deck. "It's time."

Kun titled his head in confusion until the firebender looked at her friend.

"Looks like Commander Naoki has arrived," she informed to the earthbender.

"Evening, Prince Iroh," greeted Commander Naoki.

It's been awhile since Kun's seen his second eldest cousin, maybe a few years give or take. After all, Naoki was in charge of the Northern fleet just outside the city of the Northern Water Tribe and has been up there since he became commander. There was hardly any time to see family for the commander, especially when it was difficult to do so with his mother Kya, father, and brother living in the South Pole. For Naoki, it hasn't been easy living away from his family, but it taught him a lot to experience many different things and become more than just a simple waterbender from the South Pole, because he found leadership within him in the past nine years of doing this.

"Evening, gentlemen," said the commander as he bowed his head out of respect to the rest of them. "And Sargent Yumi of the Fire Nation. I've heard nothing but great things about you and your fleet." Naoki addressed and bowed his head to the female Sargent.

"Thank you, commander. It is an honor to finally meet you," said Yumi.

General Haruki smiled over to his cousin and greeted, "Welcome back, commander."

Being here back at this fleet reminded Naoki of some great memories when he first joined the United Forces. His cousin Haruki practically grew up on the fleet since his father Bumi was constantly working and traveling with his son by his side. It was nice that Haruki was able to get to spend time and teach Naoki when he came on board.

"Its great to be back," replied Naoki.

"Cousin Naoki!" greeted Kun with a wide smile.

"Kun, how are you?" asked the waterbender. "Someone seems to be missing, and that someone looks just like you, but bald. Right?"

"You guessed it," said the earthbender. "Sonam's been preparing for his future position as representative of the Air Nation."

"Well I couldn't be more happy to hear that he'll soon be a world leader."

"From his letters Sonam sounds ecstatic, of course how can't he? But quite frankly, I can't wait to see how he'll rule over Rohan, Jinora, and the air acolytes. There's not a single tough bone in his body," chuckled Kun.

"You might be surprised," commented Naoki. "There may not be any other living airbenders apart from him, your two other siblings, and your father, but Sonam will be able to pass on the torch of airbending traditions."

"Have you been talking to my father recently?" teased Kun lightly.

"Oh, no. I'm certain uncle Tenzin would go far more into depth than me," chuckled Naoki. After a short-lived moment of catching up with his younger cousin, Naoki looked to everyone and appointed towards the conference room. "Well, shall we now?"

* * *

Inside the conference room, there was everyone: Haruki, Naoki, Kun, Iroh, and Yumi sitting around the circular table. The table in front of them was actually a décor of the world map as well.

"So I'd like to know about these recent reports," inquired Haruki to everyone in the room. This was an updating issue for all of them to address and come together to find the cause of this and how they can resolve this.

"There are multiple claims from various shipmen about experiences of unexplained attacks," responded Naoki. "And it is primarily happening on the Southern waters."

"Attacks?" questioned Kun disbelievingly. Yumi's eyes looked over at the earthbender and nodded her head, saying, yes that is what Haruki meant.

"It seems like they've been going on for a few months now," continued Naoki as gave as much information to everyone.

"What can we do to get to the bottom of this?" asked Yumi.

"We must investigate these reports a little further in, and keep innocent lives out of harm's way," stated Prince Iroh.

"In that case, we'll need to keep the area of where these attacks have been frequently occurring on close radar," proposed Haruki.

"The Glaciers Spirit Festival," muttered Kun.

"What was that you said, Kun?" inquired Haruki.

"If the attacks are happening near the Southern Water Tribe, then I believe it is best to also keep everyone who will be going to the Glaciers Spirit Festival safe."

"That's right," said Naoki thoughtfully. "There will be a lot of people attending the festival. Not to mention Chief Unalaq is coming down as well."

"Then it's settled," concluded Haruki. "Commander Naoki and his fleet will investigate the reports of the attacks with the locals, while Kun and I will keep a visual on the people since our family will be attending the festival with Avatar Korra."

"Right," murmured Kun softly to himself.

Yumi sensed that something was bothering the earthbender when he averted his eyes away from everyone and looked a bit crestfallen? She didn't know what came over Kun, but she knew one thing and that was to be there for her friend.

* * *

After the meeting ended, everyone went about their own way to make preparations for their next move. There was a lot to do before trips to the South Pole were to be made, and Kun all the more stepped aside to take a moment. The earthbender found himself back at the edge of the deck, leaning over the railing as he looked at the sun's bright colors as it set over the horizon on the waters.

"Hey, you all right?" asked a familiar voice from behind.

Yumi walked over and joined her friend as she too looked at the view in front of them.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Kun.

"Are you excited to get to see your family again?"

"I am." Kun took a deep breath as he pondered in thought for a moment. It wasn't that he was upset about going to see his family; he really did miss them a lot after a year away. However, this new issue that they were dealing with could be potentially dangerous, and Kun wanted more than anything to keep his family safe. "These sudden attacks my cousins were talking about don't seem to make any sense."

Yumi, too, was puzzled by the reports since nothing like this has ever occurred before. Except this is what they did, provide help in situations such as this one.

"There's trouble all around the world. Luckily, we are always there to keep everyone safe. This just happens to be one of those unexplained troubles," said the firebender.

"You're right," agreed Kun as he straightened up and finally made eye contact with his friend. Which was a mistake because he couldn't help look away from the yellow hue inside her brown eyes; it was rather mesmerizing for the earthbender. "I sort of wish you could join me on this trip." Kun realized what just out of his mouth and his eyes widened in fear. "I m-mean… you know join me to go to the Glaciers Spirit Festival. It's a lot of fun!" Now the earthbender knew for sure he was blushing redhot at the moment and had to turn away from the female Sargent.

"I-I imagine that it is," replied Yumi also feeling a blush of her own. "I sort of wish I could go too."

Kun looked at Yumi this time with a puzzled expression because he didn't understand why his friend couldn't. There wasn't anything stopping her from going with him. At least that's what he thought.

Yumi picked up on Kun's confused look and furthermore, had to come bring herself to explain why she couldn't go with him. "But I'm afraid I'm being transferred back to the Eastern fleet outside of Ba Sing Se."

And that when the earthbender felt a wave of sadness twist inside him because he wasn't going to get to see Yumi for however long she is needed at the Eastern fleet. It wasn't fair, he thought. But what choice did they have? Yumi was a Sargent, and had duties to fulfill. Kun didn't want to get in way of that either, even if it did mean not seeing her anymore.

"Oh, I see," replied Kun sounding crestfallen. "I had no idea-"

"I received the orders no more than a week ago," explained Yumi. "I should've told you sooner. But I just… didn't know how to." She felt the dynamic change between them when the firebender could see Kun's sudden change of mood. It tore her apart inside to have to tell him, especially when she enjoyed his company and their friendship so much. Yumi didn't know how long she would needed in the Eastern fleet, but the distance couldn't possibly end their companionship, right? She would write to Kun everyday, hoping he would do the same.

"It's okay," said Kun. The earthbender didn't want Yumi to feel sad either when he saw her mood similar to his, so he reached over to hold her hand and bring it in front of them. "I want you to know that I wish you nothing but the best of luck, Yumi. You deserve greatness as a leader, and I… couldn't be more inspired by your accomplishments." A soft smile appeared on the earthbender's face, and all Yumi could do was look into his turquoise green eyes and understood behind what Kun wanted to really say because it gave her something in return: Hope.

There was hope within the both of them to make the distance bearable for their friendship to keep ahold strongly.

Suddenly the firebender couldn't hold back from stepping closer to Kun and embracing him with a hug. The earthbender immediately reciprocated the embrace and held on for a second longer. Both benders thought just how little time they had since they were to be leaving on different ships in two days.

* * *

A clash of water splashed onto the ship from the violent waves as the storm came along the cold night. The vessel kept swaying back and forth trying to ride through each hard-hitting ocean wave.

"Is this your first watch?" asked an older shipman.

The younger shipman looked down the vicious storm then at the waters, trying his best to put up a brave façade over his fearfulness.

"Mhm," replied the young man nervously. His teeth were clattering now that he couldn't keep it together after the ship felt like it was to tip over any second.

"Well then, better keep your eye's pealed, laddie. You never know what creatures lurk in the mirky depths nowadays," said the elder man with crazy eyes.

It only heightened the younger man's fear and anxiety after hearing the old shipman chuckle in humor behind him.

But in that instant, the younger shipman was looking at the waters again and saw a flash of something moving in speed lighting.

"Uh, sir!" called the shipman shakily.

"What now?"

Then a light-beaming… tentacle out came from the waters, wrapping around the crazy old shipman and retrieving back into the water. The younger man yelled in fear from seeing the tentacle attack the old man, who too had shouted in distress before disappearing.

"Man overboard! Man overboard!"

 **Thoughts? Reviews? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers!**

 **Yes, I have return with none other than Part II of** ** _Visitors_** **!**

 **It is going to be the last part to this specific title, since the next chapter will be called** ** _Winter Mends_** **:D How exciting! Cause I'm super excited for that chapter!**

 **Well, this chapter is pretty darn good too, or at least I believe that it is :)**

 **In this part it'll tie in with the rest of the siblings like Sonam and Mika, since I already brought up mostly Rohan and Jinora in the last chapter. Kun is pretty much everywhere at this point lol mainly because I enjoy building up his storyline.**

 **Sadly, Lin is not in this chapter :( but Tenzin is!  
**

 **BUT they WILL BE in the next chapter! So please stay and continue reading this story :') it would be mean a lot to me!**

 **Anyway, enough talk from me. Let me know your thoughts, opinion on this one in the REVIEWS. Thank you again! Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing except the obvious characters that are NOT in ATLA and LOK.**

Visitors Part II

If there was one thing Kun didn't find enjoyable, it would have to be saying goodbye to the people he saw everyday and had talked to and gotten close to in the past year. Most of all, he didn't like the idea of saying farewell to the one person he was truly able to call a dear friend – and that someone was Yumi.

She was an extraordinary person, professional, and vibrant whenever she'd let go of the weight of a Sergeant's duties even for a fraction of a second. Kun was going to remember her gentle smile that made it impossibly for him to ever forget, the laughs they shared, and the sparring, and the conversations… all of those memories would be for safekeeping for the earthbender.

It wasn't everyday that Kun fell for a girl like that.

But with Yumi, he did.

Waiting on the docks, watching the firebender give her thanks to the fleet and saying goodbyes for the time being. Kun was talking to his cousins while he saw Yumi saying farewell to Prince Iroh.

"What's been troubling you?" asked the Fire Prince.

Yumi turned her attention right back to her old friend, hoping he didn't catch her looking at the earthbender. "Nothing. I'm just feeling sentimental that the ship's janitor, Chow, wasn't here to say goodbye. That's all."

However, Prince Iroh _did_ see Yumi glancing at Kun and he couldn't help but smile.

"I think this is has to do with more than Chow. Seems like someone has grown onto you," teased the Fire Prince. "We've been friends since we were little, Yumi, the least you could do is tell me the truth."

Yumi raised her hand to push back a loose hair behind her ear and then let out a deep breath. "Fine, it is about someone. I'm sure you already know who it is either way," replied the Sargent.

The Fire Prince then let out a low chuckle and said, "Why don't you go tell him how you feel?"

A sad smile seemed to have landed on Yumi's face as she thought about her dear friend's advice, but quickly realized that it would be rather problematic to confront her feelings after this long before she had to leave away. "It's too late… since I'll be leaving."

"I don't think it is too late," replied Prince Iroh encouragingly. "Go on."

Just when Yumi thought it couldn't be any more awkward between the tension of her and Kun, it rolled into a whole another of silence too. It was rather strange for them both to experience this type of silence between each other, because it has never happened before until this very moment. Something had changed these past two days since Yumi told Kun that she was be going to the Eastern fleet, it certainly made everything tilt to the side.

But was it for the best to leave in these terms than maybe in heartache? The firebender figured that either way there would always be heartache on her part. She truly grew a lot closer to the earthbender, and has thought of him everyday since they reacquainted last year. Kun made her feel lighter as a person, balancing her firm Sergeant platform with the earthbender's energetic characteristic and jubilance.

"Hi," greeted Kun first.

"Hey," relied Yumi softly. The firebender looked at Kun and couldn't help but let a gentle smile touch the corner of her face.

"I want to wish good luck in Ba Sing Sa, Yumi," said Kun raising a hand to rub the back of his head nervously. "You'll truly be missed… by me. Mostly me."

Yumi tried to keep her composure still, reminding herself that she couldn't just reach for the earthbender for an embrace. It wouldn't look professional in front all of these other Sergeants and Lieutenants on the dock. "And good luck to you in the South Pole," replied the firebender steadily. "Maybe someday we'll run into each other in the future."

"I hope so," said Kun with sincerity in his tone. Yumi pursed her lips, trying to hold back the tears from forming on her golden brown eyes. "Until then, we'll write each other."

But the firebender felt a single tear touch the brick of her eye, having her to quickly raise a hand up and wipe it off in seconds.

"Goodbye, Kun," said Yumi stretching out her other hand in front of him.

This time it was Kun's turn to purse his lips as he felt a small pang in his chest, then stretched his hand out to lock it with Yumi in a formal handshake. Except the earthbender couldn't resist from gently pulling the firebender in for an embrace.

The two of them didn't care if there were eyes on them from the rest of everyone else, all it mattered was this moment for them to spare. Their arms wrapped around one another as the earthbender rested his temple on hers before whispering softly into the Sergeant's ear.

"Goodbye, Yumi."

* * *

"So, looks like you and Yumi had gotten real close?" inquired Prince Iroh.

Both men stood next to one another as they both saw the second ship depart from their own. The ship that was taking off was the one Yumi was on, and Kun continued to feel like small pang strike his chest once more as he watched her go.

The earthbender finally replied to the Fire Prince after a few moments of silence. "I know you think something is up between us." Kun averted his eyes to look over at his fellow crewmate only briefly. "After all, you and her have been family friends since kids."

"She shares with me most personal things, but certainly not all of them," said Iroh. The prince looked at the earthbender as well and spoke the truth for how Yumi did feel for Kun. "She really seemed to like you more than you know."

"I think I may have an idea of what that feels like. I liked her too," said Kun finally admitting his feelings to someone. "But we have these commitments to our own duties, and that is what needs to be focused right now."

"This isn't the end. I'm sure both of you will find each other again in the near future." The Fire Prince placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and gave him one last smile. "Have a safe trip to the South Pole."

"Thank you, Iroh," replied Kun. "It's time I see my family again."

Prince Iroh bid his farewell to his fellow friend before walking off to aboard his own ship, the course heading for his island home. He was due to visit his own family too, since they were expecting him this evening.

* * *

"Look out!" yelled a guard.

Shrieks and shouts were heard when three White Lotus guards quickly squirmed to try to find a safe cover, while yet another blast of hard-hitting air came right towards them.

"I'd say this time was a lot better than the first," commented the avatar.

Korra settled her hands on her hips and tried her best to muster up a convincing smile to the airbendering master standing next to her.

"You're getting there," replied Sonam. "But next time, let's be cautious of the guards' safety." However, the airbender wasn't too convinced since he saw just how little progress they've made with Korra's understanding of airbending. Not to mention the fact that she would go into the avatar state whenever she pleased. Sonam knew that she needed to appreciate such a powerful ability as the avatar state like his grandfather did.

Korra pouted then and retrieved her arms to cross them in front of her instead. "We've been at this for hours, Sonam." Truthfully, the airbendering master did feel a bit bad that he was overworking Korra these past few months of airbending training. But he had no choice since his father was occupied with the council, and now getting his resignation to process as well. After the Amon situation, it was best to dismiss the council and finally elect a president for Republic City. However, Tenzin was still considered a representative of the Air Nation and World leader at that. Soon it won't be long before Sonam is passed on to hold the title as well.

"Tell me all about Pema! How are things going with your relationship with her? Oh! And Mako said he was fine with going on a double date," said Korra with suddenly big smile plastered on her face.

Sonam soon feels himself blushing red slightly at the thought of his lovely girlfriend, Pema. She was truly a gentle and kind person inside and out, nothing could ever inhabit the same characteristics as hers and that's what Sonam loved so dearly much. But he couldn't just go into detail to Korra about that.

"Uh, we are great," settled the airbender. "She is really incredible."

In reality, Sonam couldn't be happier with Pema. They've been together for about a year now, and Sonam certainly believed that she is the one for him. No girl has ever caught his eye like she did, or his heart for that matter. It wasn't until recently that the airbender had the idea of marriage cross his mind once in awhile. He knew him and Pema were still young, but the love between them was pure and beautiful and real that it left Sonam thinking how much he would enjoy building a life with her and want to spend every waking day with her too.

Korra sensed Sonam was lost in deep thought, and trying to get the airbender to share more details would probably lead to no luck either way.

"So how's your training going with Tenzin?" asked the avatar, changing the subject.

Sonam stirred out of his deep thinking and regained his attention over to the waterbender. But the question she asked also led him to think about the training lessons his father has been doing with him for the past few weeks.

"Not as bad I expected it to be," responded the airbender truthfully. "Don't get me wrong, it is a huge responsibility…"

"Really? You're telling _me_ about responsibilities?" chuckled Korra lightly.

A smile appeared on Sonam's face too before he said, "You're right. I must've forgotten for a moment."

"Is this what you want? To be a world leader?" inquired the waterbender.

The airbender nodded slightly. "It's my duty."

"But is it something _you_ want to do?" reiterated Korra to him.

If there was one thing Korra figured out, it was after witnessing a year of Sonam's hidden emotions to everything that happened around him (especially when Sonam had no reaction to Korra's schoolgirl crush on him when they were younger). It wasn't that he had no reaction; it was more like the airbender didn't know what to say or do for that matter since he only saw the avatar as a mere close friend to him and his family. It was no big deal for Korra since she had gotten over it within after a few months or so, and eventually finds it comical now that she looks back at it.

But anyway, she's noticed the way Sonam would look almost tired before going to meet Tenzin for their training lessons. Tired in a sense where the young airbender didn't seem to eager to engage into the lessons, usually Sonam enjoyed training with Korra on airbending and mastering the avatar state.

Korra didn't know whether Sonam seemed to feel most desired to take on the title as representative, but she could only hope that he would be willing to open up about the subject with her at the least.

Sonam stayed silent for a moment, looking at Korra before turning his eyes away as he took a deep breath to ease himself. What the airbender thought about always haunted him for many years since he was a young boy. Probably since he first started airbending.

After Tenzin, Sonam had been the next airbender of a new generation to be brought into this world. The airbender was honored, praised, and blessed by his family and everyone else once he and Kun were born. His grandmother, Katara, informed to his mother Lin that she was carrying twins and that one would inhabit the element of air. It excited Tenzin and Aang with overfilling joy to know that another airbender will be brought into the world.

And since then, Sonam has taken much of the duties as a hardworking airbender who tried for most of his youth and adolescent years to exceed excessively. He had to study just as hard, meditate just as much, and master just as long as Tenzin did when he was young. Especially after his grandfather's death, Sonam carried pressure of being the firstborn airbender from Tenzin and Lin.

It wasn't that Tenzin didn't focus on Rohan and Jinora's duties, but the airbendering master wanted Sonam to be the perfectly set example for the other two to follow. It seemed most fitted to do so, except it brought a lot of burden for Sonam to carry on his shoulders too; one that he's had to endure silently for most of his life.

"Sonam? You okay?" asked Korra as she walked next to the airbender and put a hand on his shoulder. The airbender awoken from his deep and troubling thoughts once more and focused his eyes at the avatar.

"Yes, I was…" Sonam tried to find the right words to say without causing any trouble or openings for discussions on this issue. "Forgive me, Korra. I seem to keep losing myself in deep thought today."

"Seems like you also wouldn't dare to share either of them," replied Korra. "Don't take this the wrong way, Sonam, but you should talk it out to someone. Something is picking at you, and I can see that you are trying to shut it away."

Sonam knew that the avatar was right. He wanted to let everything all out, the burden, issues, and the weight on shoulders. Everything had to be said for it to be out in the open. Except the airbender quickly panicked, mainly because he thought what his father would think.

"I'm not so sure…"

Suddenly a voice appeared in that moment.

"Evening, you two," greeted Tenzin. The older airbendering was making his way over to his son and the avatar onto the training platform. "How are the airbending lessons coming along?"

"Super great!" exclaimed Korra with a wide spread and a thumbs up.

"Really?" inquired Tenzin with a raised brow. "Lu and a few other guards informed me with the exact same response."

Korra detected Tenzin's derision in the way of his tone and realized she was lying and that he knew she was. The avatar nervously laughed then rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm still trying to get the hang of the avatar state." Maybe a change in subject would be best, which was something Korra thought of herself to be very good at.

Tenzin nodded his head and said, "Mastering the avatar state isn't an easy task to do. It takes time, practice, and patience."

"Don't worry, Tenzin. I got this all under control," responded the avatar with a wave of her hand.

"I have no doubt," replied the older airbender. Sonam saw his father then turned to him and address to the younger airbender now. "A word, son?"

Of course, Sonam immediately responded with a respectful nod before bowing to the avatar then following behind Tenzin when the two airbenders began walking off.

* * *

It was a tranquil walk along the side of the island, as the sun was weighing down from its highest peak in the sky. The cool gust of air brought in a sense of refreshment against the sun's heat wave from all afternoon. Sonam kept his shoulders up and straight, he always carried himself with an uplifting chin and leveled shoulders. There was never a time where he could let himself be out of line in any form, mainly because the airbender had grown up that way from following after his father.

Tenzin looked with his peripheral version over to his son before saying, "Your mother and I just got word that a recent attack occurred on the Southern waters two nights ago."

The older airbender wanted to inform his son the current predicament that had been circulating, especially since Sonam has been off the grid with worldly events after making the decision to stay in Republic City to help Korra with her training.

"An attack?" inquired Sonam. This time the young airbender loosened his stance a bit when he reacted to the news of this.

Tenzin nodded his head to confirm, and then proceeded to explain further.

"A ship was wrecked by an unexplained assailant. None of us know what is it that is attacking these ships yet, or their motive for doing so." Sonam looked over at his father then began to think about his brother, whether Kun was going to safe on the waters.

But Tenzin's voice caught his attention, going on with more information. "Since Kun, Naoki, and Haruki will be joining us at the Glaciers Spirit Festival, I think it is best for you to be aware of the situation and assist them in any way possible."

"Absolutely," replied Sonam. There was no way the young airbender would ever find a reason to refrain himself from helping those in need. And altogether, he wanted to get to the bottom of this. Only several questions were now surfacing in his mind, and wondering whom this attacker could be, or if there were multiple ones?

"I don't want to worry Korra right now about this either since I want her to focus on her training," explained Tenzin.

Sonam agreed to his father's wishes, hoping that it was the right thing to do since Korra _should_ at least be aware of the situation too. But the young airbendering master couldn't speak out of line to Tenzin, not ever. And nor could he ever find the strength to do so.

He was his father's son. A mirror reflection of his father from head to toe, body and mind. It was as if Sonam was like Tenzin's own personal shadow from since he was a boy. It wasn't hard to distinguish between the two since they were a lot alike; just like his mother Lin and sister Mika.

For many years Sonam accepted the shadow he was living under, it was something he couldn't escape out of. Even when he did join the United Forces with Kun, Sonam couldn't hide away forever when he was away because once he'd return, there was nowhere else to run from destiny.

There is no reason for him to do so anyway, because Sonam wanted to make his father proud as an airbender; he wanted to make his grandfather, Avatar Aang, proud as well.

"Is there something on your mind, son?"

Sonam suddenly realized that he and his father had stopped walking now, and to see that Tenzin was turned to him with a puzzled expression on his face.

"No," replied Sonam after a moment. "Everything is fine."

"Okay," responded Tenzin with a nod. They continued to walk again, along the path through the Northerner courtyard of the island. "And about your lessons thus far… I believe you are doing extraordinary, Sonam. You know you've always been a model student. However, I need you to be show more passion during the training."

Sonam suddenly felt guilty when he heard his father speaking, mainly because it was true that Sonam hasn't been fully engaged in the lessons.

"I know how dedicated you are to this, but it isn't the same if there is no equal amount of passion."

"I understand," said Sonam.

Tenzin averted his eyes then looked to his son, and his shoulder stumped for a brief moment when he noticed the way the young airbender seemed out of place.

"Listen, son. I want you to be one hundred percent certain that this is the kind of responsible you want to take on. From the very beginning this is exactly what you've been working hard for, to be a spiritual leader, to carry on the traditions, and embody our people's culture. It is what I have hoped to successfully teach you and your siblings. I will soon pass this title on for you to continue leading the Air Nation, no matter how small it may be."

"There is no doubt in my mind," said the young airbender. "Because I am certainly all in and committed to this."

A gentle smile reaches Tenzin's face as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I am grateful to have you do this, Sonam."

The young airbender returned his father's smile with a gentle smile of his own, and reached up to place his hand over his. This is why destiny had always reached him in the end.

* * *

"She's coming!" shrieked a voice.

Suddenly a door swung open that sent papers flying up into the air, and the sound of teeth clattering came from the background. There entered the second in command, Officer Mika into the main headquarters of the station where cops, detectives, investigators, and others were working hard to close cases and then catch the bad guys all over again.

The young officer's metal armor made shingling noises as she strut her way across the room to reach a specific police desk.

Mako's eyes were glued to the paperwork he'd been working on, writing every detail from today's event. But the newly cop immediately rose to his feet once he saw Officer Mika stopped right in front of his desk, then he saluted her respectfully.

Unfortunately, Mika crossed her arms in front of her in almost in an irritated matter and looked at the younger cop with a hint of a stoic expression.

"Evening, Officer Mika," saluted Mako. "I report to you my progress on the paperwork and it is just about almost complete, ma'am."

But the female officer just lifted an eyebrow, her stance nearly unchangeable from Mako's response.

Mika finally proceeded to speak and said, "First, I'd like to thank you for your help this morning, Mako." In that moment, Mako had unthinkably tried to slowly raise his hand up to ask a question during the officer's talking. "Second, –I'm not taking any questions so please– the next time you decide to take Metalbending police property out on the streets without any form of permission, do not return it damaged."

Mako lowers his hand right back down and waved it through to smooth the back of his head instead. He attempted to innocently smile at the officer, but knew that the sweat following down the side of his face was too obvious to show his fear now.

"Sorry," replied Mako. "But hey, at least I caught our guy!"

Mika placed a hand right over her temple and sighed. "You did a great job. However, my mother made it very clear to you the other day that you aren't an official detective."

Mako tried to justify himself and exclaimed, "But I caught the…"

Except Mika beat him to the punch, as usual.

"Please, understand that you can't go off investigating a case on your own," said the metalbender.

The firebender then hung his shoulder as he lowered his head down. "Fine."

There was a small piece of guilt the young officer felt inside after giving Mako the end of the boot.

She tried to lighten the firebender's crestfallen mood and said, "And another thing, you still have much work to do on making better catch phrases."

Once Mako was prepared to argue against that comment, he looked up to see a small smile on the officer's face as he figured out that she was teasing him now.

"That last one was pretty good!" said Mako before Mika stepped off and headed back towards the exit.

As soon as Mika reached into her office, she noticed a familiar figure standing just outside the office door. And at first it was difficult to tell whether the person she thought it was had been the right one since their back frame was facing in front of her. But once she walked close enough, the figure turned around and that's when the young metalbender knew she was right on who the waiting man had been, and a smile spread across her face.

"Hey, Taro. I didn't expect to see you until dinner?" said Mika. She looked around the empty hallway before reaching on her tiptoes to plant a quick peck on her boyfriend's cheek.

Taro understood Mika's professionalism at work and never displayed affection at the station unless his lovely girlfriend initiated it.

"Yes, which is why I wanted to surprise you," replied Taro as he lifted his glasses from slipping to the bridge of his nose. "Since we've both been busy lately, I thought maybe we could spend some time together?"

Mika titled her head to the side and swooned at how thoughtful her boyfriend always is, especially when both of them were busy with their demanding jobs. "That's sweet of you, but I…"

"You have to get back to work, I understand. How about just for an hour?" inquired Taro with a hopeful expression on his soft features and sparkling green eyes looking at her.

"Okay. Where do you want to go?" said Mika giving in to his hopefulness, not wanting to put a damper to it.

The couple decided to take their usual stroll through the park, and Mika making sure to let everyone at the station know that she was going for her lunch break. Both of them enjoyed their breaks from work to spend the time with one another, it always meant that they couldn't be kept apart no matter how high demanding their jobs were. During this time they were able to catch up on the events that happen within their daily lives. After five years of relationship, Mika tried her very best to incorporate Taro into her life as much as possible even through her everyday risk to being a police officer.

"I'll be heading to the South Pole with my family in a few days."

Taro couldn't help the surprised expression spreading across his face. "At long last, you are actually going to take a vacation? Well, if I didn't see this day coming…"

The metalbender couldn't help but giggle as she playfully shoves Taro's upper arm. "I know I tend to work a lot, but my father is practically giving us no other choice since Rohan and Jinora will be over there."

"They've been away for a while," said Taro.

Mika nodded her head as she thought about her brother and sister. "Yeah, I've missed them both." Before Jinora's departure, Rohan made the decision to go with their youngest sister to the first stop, which was the Southern Air Temple. He had wanted to return there after visiting Republic City and having to have dealt with the whole Amon situation. Jinora had also only stayed at the Southern Air Temple for a few weeks before heading off to her next stop in her travels. Mika read the letter that Rohan sent to her, saying how proud he was of Jinora for being independent as she began travelling the world on her own. It touched the metalbender to hear about it, knowing that their littlest sister was now a grown young lady.

"Why don't you come with me?" asked Mika.

Taro once again pushed the frame of his glasses to the upper bridge of his nose before looking at his lovely girlfriend. He immediately couldn't help but look crestfallen, giving her a sad smile. "You know I would love to join you on any trip more than anything else. But my editor has been requesting me to turn in a polished article on President Reiko's campaign success leading him to take office as the first elected president."

"How's that coming along?" asked the metalbender. She wasn't upset that Taro couldn't come along, well maybe a little. But at least she saw how sincere he looked when he said he would wish more than anything to go. One particular thing Mika has always loved about Taro was that he was a great writer, who knew how to say all the right kind of things, especially to her mostly.

"Fairly dreary on some parts. But its coming along quite nicely, if I do say so myself. The man definitely organized a well put campaign throughout those past few months," said Taro. "Even had quite a number of extensive donors too. Actually there was one donor in particular who contributed at a higher amount than the rest."

"Really?" inquired Mika curiously. "Do you know who it was?"

Taro nodded his head and replied, "It took some digging up, but yes, I do know. This high-end donor's name was Varrik from the Southern Water Tribe."

 **Another foreshadowing to the LOK storyline from Book 2 (;**

 **Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers!**

 **I truly, sincerely, honestly apologize for these past months of delay for this chapter! I've been supremely busy earlier this year with the Spring semester of school and working at my job at the same time made it difficult to focus of getting this chapter up lol Excuses and more excuses, I know…**

 **But I'm finally here now and this chapter to give to you patient readers! Thank you for those who have stuck around and to the newly arriving ones who are liking this story :')**

 **Now, this chapter _Winter Mends_ is going to have maybe 2 or 3 parts to it, only because it basically describes the rivalry between the two Water Tribes.**

 **Also, I wanted these next few chapters to have Jinora's perspective, and a little bit of Rohan while they were in the South Pole. I am also bringing along the dynamic relationship between Tenzin and Sonam as well :)**

 **Not every event from the original LOK Season 2 will take place in this particular story because I do put my own spices to it with Tenzin and Lin's kids!**

 **Anyways! Here it is! I promise the next chapter will be slightly better and more eventful! I'm trying to slowly get back into writing and finishing this story!**

 **Thank you everyone! Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing except the obvious characters that are NOT in ATLA and LOK.**

Winter Mends Part I

"Welcome back, Jinora and Master Rohan." Warm greetings came immediately as soon as the two airbenders set foot onto the South Pole, especially from one particular person that they both saw through the small crowd.

After Rohan and Jinora had landed off of Pepper, a few of the White Lotus members came right over to assist the air bison and luggage the airbenders had carried. It didn't take long once the siblings were smiling ecstatically at the sight of seeing their beloved grandmother.

"Gran-Gran!" exclaimed Jinora, before running towards Katara and enduring into a warm embrace. "Its so good to see you again!"

Additionally, a wide grin had soon happily spread across Katara's face as soon as she saw the sight of her two grandchildren, a feeling of joy always erupted whenever her grandchildren came to visit and it was rather a feeling that never worn out for her. They were all growing up so fast, it became rather impossible for her to believe how successful every single one of grandchildren have now become.

Katara pulled slightly back from the young airbender to look at her and said, "You've grown so much in the last year. And I don't mean just physically, it seems like you have spiritually too." The older waterbender's smile was gentle this time and she gave her granddaughter a knowing look.

Jinora's eyebrows rose up when she realized what Katara meant by what she said. The airbender was right to believe that her grandmother must've known by now the truth of her. But somehow, Jinora couldn't bring herself to confront the truth yet, not when her brother was walking right over to them.

Katara and Jinora pulled away once Rohan came right over to greet their grandmother.

"Hello, Gran-Gran," smiled the airbending master.

Katara reaches for his hand and holds it firmly as her smile widened at seeing her grandson.

"Come, it seems I have some catching up to do with the two of you," said Katara.

Rohan continues to keep hold of his grandmother's hand before she gently guides them to Katara's home. The White Lotus members were helpful enough to retrieve the two airbenders' belongings and carry them to the home as well.

Snow began to fall once the sunset disappeared into the cloudbank, and the nightly sky came upon them now. It was a short walk to Katara's home, and the there of them were chatting up and having a moment of vibrant laughter until Jinora suddenly felt a sharp pang inside her.

"Ugh," groaned the airbender. She abruptly stopped walking, giving into the sharp pang overcoming her body. It was distinct yet immense at the same time, and the young airbender had no clue as to why this was happening. Neither did Katara and Rohan when they immediately went to Jinora with full-blown concern at her side.

"Jinora, what's the matter?" asked Katara worriedly.

"N-nothing," replied the airbender as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"You okay, sis?" asked Rohan.

Jinora quickly stands up straight, pretending to act as if nothing had happened. "Yeah, I'm fine now. Maybe it's the climate change for me."

However, deep down there was no telling what had really happened to the young airbender. She didn't understand why or how that came about; it was like sensing a nightmare while being awake still. Maybe, it could have been just the climate change.

* * *

 **Later that night…**

Back and forth, tossing and turning until the fright finally stirred Jinora up from her sleep. Her gray eyes were wide open, looking petrified as if she had just seen a mere ghost except it only felt a lot more worse than that, because just then Jinora saw through her peripheral vision something dark move away.

The airbender quickly got out of bed and took hesitant steps over to where she saw the movement happened by the closed window.

Her gray eyes were scanning the scene from outside, but there was nothing to see with no movements occurring now. It was strange for the airbender to feel like something was watching her, and yet there was nothing there to begin with. Jinora was still suspicious, but she soon started to think that maybe it was all in her head.

That is, until the airbender turned her back from the window that she saw a black figure quickly move from the ceiling of the room.

"W-What are you?" questioned Jinora with frightful eyes. "Stay back!"

The large purple figure floated around the room until it finally stood right in front of the airbender, standing broad and tall with glowing yellow eyes and large tentacle-like hands.

It was a spirit that stood in front of Jinora.

The airbender didn't move a single muscle; she was suddenly amazed to see what a dark spirit looked like and had finally gotten to see what the source of all this destruction had been. But the purple colored spirit began to step forward, practically walking closer and closer to Jinora until the airbender started to backtrack from its sudden nearness. Just when the airbender felt her back touch the closed window, she then knew that there was nowhere else to go now that she cornered by the spirit.

At that moment, Jinora knew she wasn't going to take any chances by going through what this spirit was going to do to her. So she quickly, airbended the window open and flew right out of the window. Jinora felt her feet touch the cold snow before trying to escape out of the spirit's sight. However, the spirit only slithered in a flat-form through the ground, following the airbender outside until it reached near her again.

Jinora looked back and saw the spirit chasing right up behind her, and so, the airbender continued to airbend, using air to lift on tree branches, hilltops, and other hiding spots.

"Get away!" yelled the airbender to the floating spirit tailing behind her.

Jinora tried circling back to get to her grandmother's home again, but the spirit was nearing her again right behind. It was impossible to get away from its clutches, let alone, sight for the airbender. She was just about to make it back through the open window to try and get help, but Jinora then felt something grab her right leg and arm.

The airbender yelled in fright once she saw the spirit grab ahold onto her before rearing the young bender closer to it. The spirit pulled Jinora to its face-level, allowing the airbender to get a better look of the spirit's dark features and yellow glowing eyes.

"Jinora!" called a voice.

Suddenly, a giant gush of strong wind was aimed right towards the spirit from behind until the spirit's clutch on Jinora loosened enough for her to slip out. It was Rohan who came out with throwing air punches from all sides towards the spirit. The older airbender also had his staff with him, using it to his advantage with more air currents as he began to speedily run in circles around the spirit before causing an enormous snow-like tornado around it. The spirit felt like the strong tornado closing in, keeping it from moving or escaping out, so it tried to break free multiple times before its screeching voice roared out. At its last attempt, the spirit managed to escape from Rohan's ventilating air current as it then slithered far away through the snowy night.

Rohan watched the spirit depart, his eyes laying on how it looked and what it did just now before running back to his younger sister to assist her and get her into safety.

"Are you okay?" asked the older airbender worriedly. "Was that… a spirit?"

"So you saw it too," whispered Jinora under her breath. Her brother helped to her feet by placing her left arm around his shoulder to assist her as they walked back to the house.

"I mean, yes. How could I not notice a twelve foot giant glowing thing attack you?" said Rohan with furrow eyebrows. "Are you hurt?"

"No," replied Jinora.

"Why was it attacking you? Aren't spirits supposed to be friendly?"

"Not those kind… I think that was a dark spirit."

* * *

"Welcome home, Korra," greeted a warm voice. The avatar looked straight ahead and saw her mother and father standing there with smiles on their faces. She quickly went along to go greet them with hugs after getting off the ship.

After the avatar, it was then Tenzin and Lin that followed behind as they strolled off the ship as well. And with eager eyes, both of them finally spotted two familiar faces standing right by Katara and Kya.

Lin made her way to greet her son and daughter with a group hug to the two of them; she couldn't stress how much she's missed her children. Soon, Tenzin and Lin greeted Katara and Kya, elevating smiles and joy from finally visiting the rest of the family.

"It is so good to see you two again," said Lin over their shoulders before retrieving back a bit from the hug. Walking up behind the metalbending was Tenzin, preparing to give the two airbenders a warm greeting also.

"Your mother and I have missed you two very much, and we are so glad to see you again," replied Tenzin with an endearing smile.

Lin then glanced right over to Jinora before slightly tilting her head to the side with gleaming eyes. "My dearest daughter, look at you, a fully grown woman and experienced traveller now."

"Not to mention spiritually matured. Although, you've always been that way from the beginning," added Tenzin by Lin's side.

Jinora couldn't help but feel a smile creep onto her as she heard her parents acknowledge a year's worth of growth and change amongst her.

"It's true. She's a changed person now!" commented Rohan.

The four of them chuckle from Rohan's brief comment before they were soon joined by Mika and Sonam, whom was indulging a light conversation with Korra's friends: Mako, Bolin, and Asami after getting off the ship.

"Wow! Look at all these people that came out to greet us!" said Bolin looking around at everyone.

"Uh, no… They came to greet them," addressed Korra as she pointed to the arriving ship.

Jinora looked at the ship, noticing how the design and architect were clearly _not_ of the Southern Water Tribe. "Isn't that…"

"The great chief of the Northern Water Tribe comes to grace us with his presence… Hurray," said Korra's father nonchalant with his arm crossed.

Chief Unalaq and his twin children made their way through the crowd until they reached sight to were Tonraq and his family had stood.

"Good to see you again, Avatar Korra," greeted Unalaq.

"Good to see you too," said Korra in a kind tone.

"Tonraq," greeted Unalaq rather sternly.

"Brother," replied Tonraq equally sternly.

The clear bitterness has unleashed between two brothers –but also between two sister tribes. The tension between the two older gentlemen had only represented the visible broken mends from the Northern and Sourthern Water Tribe.

 **I will hopefully post Part II by the end of this month! Or sooner (; Stay tuned!**

 **Comments? Reviews? Likes?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Yes, it is me! Back from the dead! I truly truly truly apologize for not posting in over a year! But its been a crazy and hectic year for me with everything that's been going on! I hope all of you are still here, willing to be patient with me on this story! If you are, then thank you so so so much! I appreciate it so much! Now I am trying to get back to finishing up this story with its chapters, so hopefully I can get that done for you all!**

 **Now this chapter takes place of course right after the previous chapter! So please freshen up with the last three chapters again if you want!**

 **Next chapter will actually be Part III! And a lot more of family issues! And Kun is still missing out! Don't worry though he'll return in the next chapter!**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **I own nothing except the obvious characters that are NOT in ATLA and LOK.**

Winter Mends Part II

Running.

Freezing snow all around.

Out of breath.

Then a huge bang noise from collision had erupted within a matter of seconds, with baskets and other trinkets falling in the air before hitting the ground everywhere.

Rohan shook his head, trying to ease the minor pain away and quickly airbended himself up to his feet again. But before he saw what had happed, the airbender immediately saw the slight mess around him and quickly helped to clean up what he accidentally created.

A soft voice was soon speaking rapidly and worriedly, saying, "I am sincerely sorry, I didn't mean to… I had no know idea, I wasn't looking where I was going…"

Suddenly the young male airbender finally looked up at the figure he had run into, and was soon enough struck by the beautiful woman's features.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before the young watertribe native gave a gentle smile to the airbender.

"It's okay," assured Rohan after discovering the use of his voice again. "I was going to ask you if you were the one that was okay."

"Oh. I-I'm okay," replied the mysterious girl with no name. "Thank you for your help."

"Anytime," responded Rohan with a smile of his own before lending a hand to the watertribe native to assist her up from the ground. "I'm Rohan."

"Serena," introduced the young woman as she extended her hand towards Rohan as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Serena."

Not a moment later did Rohan hear his name be called out from a close distance of where he was, since all his attention and focus seemed to be devoted to Serena.

They both stood there with their hands still intertwined, no longer shaking anymore but just in a firm grasp. Rohan felt the warmth from her hand and could easily match that with the way her blue eyes were the same warmth also. It was lovely, almost impeccably perfect to be in this moment with –yes, a stranger, but a kind girl who has the airbender eager to learn more about now.

His eyes were set upon Serena's, and now Rohan had no control of ever letting them go.

"Rohan!" called out the voice from behind the two young acquaintances.

Rohan finally broke off the miniscule moment of theirs, and he turned around to see Bolin waving over to him and calling his name.

Oh right, the airbender was on his way to go meet up with Bolin and Asami for something.

"Looks like your friend over there needs you," said Serena. "Sorry, I don't want to keep you from him waiting too long."

Rohan couldn't still believe how lovely and beautiful this girl was, and wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the day getting to know about her. "It's perfectly fine. I guess I better go before Bolin comes over here. Trust me, you don't want that."

Serena giggled a little at the way Rohan made his joke before shaking their interlocked hands again. "It was great meeting you, Rohan. I hope to see you around more."

"As do I, Serena," exhaled Rohan before smiling softly again. "Until our next run-in?"

"I look forward to it," replied Serena with a sweet smile. She slowly let go of Rohan's hand to pick up the basket filled with the items that they put back in, and turned around to the opposite direction.

Rohan waited for a few more seconds, still standing where she had left him in the middle of the waking town. The airbender kept his eyes at the departing girl in the distance now, hoping they would meet again soon. But before the airbender was just about to turn to the other opposite direction…

"Who was that?"

Rohan jumped a little in surprise with his fists ready to blow the person in front of him into pieces with air. However, he immediately didn't do that because the person who had snuck up on him was none other than Bolin. Asami soon followed up behind the earthbender and greeted them with a wave.

"Someone I accidentally ran into," replied Rohan. "I helped her out with the clean up and that was it." Except it that wasn't all to it since Rohan felt like meeting Serena meant so much more than that.

Bolin brought a hand up to place under his chin as the earthbender made a thinking face, looking at the airbender with much suspicion.

"Well it didn't seem like there was any harm done, so okay then," said Bolin shrugging his shoulders after. "Let's get a move on, we got to get Mika so we can all meet up with Vermon."

"Varrik," corrected Asami.

"Right!" exclaimed Bolin excitedly. "Let's go!"

And so, the three of them headed out to make their way to meet the most riches business man in the world.

* * *

Meanwhile, Korra and her uncle Unalaq were strolling through the aisles of carnival games, activities, food, beverages, and decorative tents with colorful lanterns all around. Since it was the day of the Glaciers Spirit Festival, Korra decided to walk along with Unalaq, her father Tonraq, and Tenzin that evening while Mako and Jinora followed behind them.

"What's going on?" inquired Korra to Jinora and Mako.

The three of them immediately take into account what was happening right in front of them as they saw a Southern Water Tribe member bring a fist up to a Northern Water Tribe member. Both members were going head-to-head and were about to begin their brawl in an aggressive matter.

"I said _you_ watch it!" exclaimed the Northern Water Tribe member before pushing the other aggressively.

Korra's eyes widen before she quickly ran over to step right in and said, "Hey! Stop this! There is no reason to fight."

As all this was happening, there standing from behind Mako and Jinora was Unalaq watching the whole thing in an observant matter.

* * *

Asami was the first one to knock on the door sharply, which was soon creaked open before she saw a group of people sitting in a circle on the floor. Bolin, Mika, and Rohan peeked right over Asami's shoulder curiously and saw a tall, lean man in a baby blue suit entertain the sitting audience. The man's eyes glance right over by the door towards the four of them and rushes over to them.

"Excuse me, sir?" asked Bolin boldly. "Sorry for the interruption, but we're looking for someone by the of…"

Suddenly, a hand shot up right in front of Bolin.

"Varrik's the name, the real question is who are you?" inquired the man.

"I'm Bolin! Nice to meet you!" exclaimed the earthbender.

Varrik then looked over to Asami, who introduced herself then. His eyes soon traveled right over to the two quiet ones next to them.

"Oh, and these are two of Katara's grandchildren, Mika and Rohan," said Asami pointing to the metalbender and airbender.

Varrik then squinted his eyes over towards Mika in a very peculiar fashion before slowly whispering, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were some kind of cop?"

"She is one," addressed Asami.

"And so she is everyone!" exclaimed Varrik out loud. "Welcome everyone! Come join the rest of the group to see my next performance!"

All four of them side eyed one another in complete puzzle at this man's outrageous behaviors.

* * *

At the Southern Water Tribe Royal Palace, there was an evening dinner going on with important members from both sister tribes.

Everyone was seated amongst their respected tables with one another, including Tenzin with his two tormenting siblings.

"Looks like the Avatar's getting along with her spiritual uncle over there a lot better than with spiritual Tenzin here," commented Kya from across the table.

Upon the front of the room was a long table over looking everyone else that included: Korra, her mother, and her father on her right side, then Unalaq and his two twin children –Desna and Eska at the other end.

Not only was Tenzin joined by his mother and two siblings but also his wife Lin and Kya's husband's Takoda.

Takoda has been working at the Department of International Trade for the South Pole for many years now and has even given his youngest son Ren a place of work there. While Takoda seemed more of the modest and tranquil type, it truly balanced out Kya's nomadic and free-spirited personality. So for the many years they've been together, they can both say that they've really leveled one another out on an equal scale.

"Kya's right, Tenzin," chimed in Bumi with a smug smile to his younger brother.

Lin raised an eyebrow as she looked over at the conversation happening right next to her. "Why don't you go on and teach your students how to tie a rope or something, Bumi. I'm certain you're capable of showing them a simple task," commented the chief.

A few chuckles were heard around the table, even Katara had to restrain herself from smiling at the comeback.

"Oh, Lin, always ruining our fun pokes on your sensitive husband," said Bumi throwing his arms cross his chest in defeat.

Tenzin saw Lin go back to enjoying the soup she was eating, and went in to steal a kiss on the side of the chief's face. She then looked at her husband and saw a soft smile on his face, practically saying thank you to her without having to say a word. It wasn't the first time Lin has defended Tenzin before from his siblings. Technically, Bumi and Kya never mean any harm to the airbender, but Lin just couldn't help it because she has always been secretly protective over him.

* * *

After dinner, Jinora decided to drift away from the rest of group and wanted to be alone for the night just so that she could collect her thoughts about these strange ongoing events happening. During the dinner, Jinora had been unusually quiet during the table to the point where her cousin Ren had to ask Rohan if she was falling ill. Rohan had no clue and continued on talking to Sonam and Mako, telling them about his day with Varrik earlier.

The airbender couldn't help but feel a significantly abnormal energy coming from all over the place, and it was rather strange to her as to why this was occurring. She felt the energy rise high until it gradually comes down low again, almost as if it was wavering all around her constantly.

"Hey, I knew I'd find you here," said a voice. Mika then appeared onto the balcony. "Everything okay?"

Jinora didn't turn to look at her older sister, only because she was trying her best to turn off what she kept feeling/hearing. "I've been sensing a lot of energy from dark spirits lately, and I don't understand why."

"Dark spirits?" inquired Mika surprisingly. The metalbender has never really heard too much about dark spirits before. It caused her to retrace back to what has been happening here in the South Pole though. "Are they the cause of all these recent mishaps?"

Jinora finally turned to look at Mika and nodded her head. "But something isn't right here, and these spirits are in the middle of it. I have to figure out what's causing these dark spirits to act they way that they are."

Mika can understand it fully now that this was the clear issue. There was no other explanation valid enough to describe these mystery events.

The metalbender nodded her head in agreement then went in to say, "You shouldn't do it alone, Jinora. Now I know I may not be as spiritual as you are, but I do think you need all the help you can get from Sonam and Rohan."

"I don't know if I'm ready to tell them yet, Mika," replied Jinora quietly.

"We've talked about this, remember?" supported Mika as she rested a hand on her younger sister's shoulder. "They're your brothers, and they'll still love you no matter what."

Jinora felt that it was maybe time to let her older brothers know her real ability, since it's been so long that she's kept under wraps. And at least Mika was here to help her along the way too. The airbender just hoped that they wouldn't feel left out after hearing about this, especially when their father finds out.

 **Aw Rohan! And man, Jinora's feeling the weight! But she won't be the only airbender who's going to be dealing with the pressure! See you all in the next chapter! Let me know what you guys thought of this one in the reviews!**


End file.
